


Dragon's Shadow: Children of the Dovahkiin

by Eena_Eena



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eena_Eena/pseuds/Eena_Eena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years have passed and no one has heard from the famous Dragonborn, not even her family. Trying to cope with her disappearance young lady Sissel and his adoptive brother Hroar try to move on with their lives while facing a changed Skyrim and dealing with whatever challenges life and fate has in store for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon's Shadow: Children of the Dovahkiin

**Author's Note:**

> So this is sort of an idea I had for awhile. Truthfully I don't know if I'll go along with the story unless I find the motivation and if people actually want more of the story. 
> 
> I am sorry if there are errors, I am horrible at correcting myself. If you catch anything please just tell me and I'll fix it. Thank you!
> 
> Please enjoy

The bitter winds of the Pale beat against Heljarchen Hall. These howling voices of frosty winds was common sounds to the family and servants, for they have lived here the moment the Dragonborn built it. Her blood and sweat mixed with the love that forged every nail that holds these walls together. When she came home, she could forget everything: The dragons, the blades, the war, every guild she leads, her own fate. How this woman didn't break down from the stress was a wonder. Yet again, she was the Dragonborn, and more importantly she was the mother of two little children. 

"We're running out of beef." The light of the bedroom was dim due to it being early morning and there only being a few lit candles. A young lady, possibly 16 years old was putting on an old fur cloak over a dulled red dress. Her dirty blonde hair was pulled into a tight braid. Horizontal to her bed was another bed, on the bed was a young man, maybe a year or two older, it was her adopted brother. He sat in that bed with the same old book he read every day, rereading for the 100th time. "We have a house steward for a reason, Sissel." The girl huffed, "Well I want some fresh air." With that she put her satchel over her shoulder. "By fresh air you mean feel the ice freezing up in your lungs... Oh, Sissel. A courier came by the other day while you were messing around with magic in the woods. Here. Your tutor from Winterhold college will be here in a few days." He lazily held up a letter to his sister. "Oh! Perfect! Thank you, Hroar!" Taking the letter, she opened it and read it for herself. "I don't see why you don't just go to the college yourself, they said they'll accept you with open arms, especially after what mom did for them...Being the former Archmage." Hroar pointed out, licking his thumb and turning the page in his book. "What? And leave my big strong soldier brother alone? Who will remind you to bathe yourself?" A giggle became muffled when Sissel shut the door after her. 

"Good morning, Miss Sissel." Greeted Moth Gro-Bagol, the Dragonborn's husband. He was in the entry hall, looking over an old looking black metaled dagger. "Hello, pa. I'm walking to Dawnstar for some food. We're running low on beef." He turned to his daughter with a frown. Sissel froze up a bit. "Sissel, we have a carriage driver for a reason." Her body released it's tense hold, "I-I know, Pa. It's just I really like to walk. It's not too dangerous." The aging Orc sighed, "Okay... I know you got your magic but just... Take this to protect yourself." He took the knife he was staring at off it's plaque and handed it to the young mage. The knife was cold to the touch. Sissel held it in her hand, looking over its design closely, "I... Thank you." Carefully she put it away, "You don't think mom would mind?" The Orc's face twisted with anger and a bit of sadness that only caused Sissel to freeze up again, "She hasn't mind in the last few years." With that, Sissel was off. 

She walked past the cows, chickens, the horses, greeted the carriage driver, and kept going down the snowy path. The words of her father rushed around in her mind. It's true that she hasn't minded in the last few years, we haven't heard from her in the last few years. Mom was always off on adventures but she would always sent a letter with money or gifts every month. But it's been four years, not a single word. Some days Sissel could stare out in the frozen winds and still see her walking away. Her dark red hair flapping away in the harsh air, her toned body that was like a pillar of protection and love, her bluish-grey skin. Sissel could remember the softness in her tired red eyes the most. But most images are fleeting as years go by. Da thinks she left us, cheating on him, or dead. Hroar believes the latter. Sissel believes she's just... Busy. Being the Dragonborn is a demanding job.

Sissel stopped at a tree that had a single arrow sticking out of it with dents in the bark around it. Suddenly another arrow came swooping down, hitting the wood with a thud. "Averious, you'll never split the arrow." Looking up at another tree the young lady could see a young man, pale like any Nord but with black hair. Aventus Aretino. They were friends for the short time Sissel was at the orphanage. Luckily they met after Grelod was killed so Aretino was very happy, all the kids seemed to be happy that Grelod wasn't around as well. After Sissel and Hroar was adopted she didn't see much of Aventus, her blood sister Brittle, or the other orphans. It wasn't until a few months ago the two were brought together by fate or the Eight. Aretino had ran away from Honorhall, claiming he was sick of Riften and knew he would never get adopted. His big plan of becoming an assassin failed when he realized he had no idea how to contact the Dark Brotherhood properly after their base was attacked. Rumors said that after the attack there were a few members left and the Brotherhood disbanded. Other rumors claimed that they're still around but more quiet and careful than before, "I'll get it one day. Have to be better if I want to be an assassin." There he goes again... Sissel's face softened, no matter how many times she tried to change his mind by telling him the dangers if he would be outed as a Dark Brotherhood member or even as an assassin, his already shady reputation would falter even more. His stubbornness would prove more powerful than Sissel’s pleads.

The two friends walked down the iced dirt road, “How’s Hroar?” Aretino asked. "Boring as ever. He just lays about, reading ma's old books she collected. I remember he use to want to be a warrior or solider... Now he's a lazy scholar. If he was good at magic he would be a good college student since he always has his nose stuck in a book." Aventus nodded, then a childish grin crept onto his face "Did you turn him invisible?" Sissel's face turned to him, "Really? What are we? Ten?... Okay, well maybe I did when we were little but that's all... And no, I will make you invisible, you need to practice 'coming one with the shadows' or whatever you thief assassins say." He let out a chuckle, "You know me so well, my little mage." We kept walking, this time sharing a little small talk when the assassin brought up the topic Sissel didn't like to discuss, "Have you heard from your mother?..."   
"No."  
"Oh..." Silence gained control for a moment but broke again."I... I can't believe that is was your mom who answered my Black Sacrament, that must mean she i-" Aretino was cut off, "Shut up! She only went to you because she heard rumors and wanted to make sure you were okay! She told me! You might be an assassin but my mother is not! She's a good person!..." Sissel was furious. She couldn't stand the thought that her mother was an assassin. Her mother was a hero, a savior, the Dragonborn. "Sissel, I'm sorry..." His voice was quiet and regretful. "I... It's alright. Where... Are you staying? We have an extra bed. You can stay with us." She offered him aid in hopes to say sorry for her outburst. "No, it's okay. I've been staying at the Inn in Dawnstar. I'm working as a miner. It's hard work but look at this muscles!" He flashed his grin and flexed both arms. Avetino wasn't lying. His arms were amazing. "Talos would coward in fear of my pure strength!" The pair shared a laugh and walked into Dawnstar. 

"Then she was feeling up my arm! She had her breasts pressing against me and- Are you even listening to me?" Aventus stopped his sultry fantasy tale. "Yes, and that didn't happen." The ice crunched under their feet. The two spent the day shopping of various items such as beef, books, some sweet, and mead. They also collected some ingredients for Sissel's potions. "Sure it did!... But I told her I like Nord women... Smart Nord women. Smart, beautiful, and gifted Nord women." Sissel rolled her eyes, "Uh huh..." How a boy with such an upbringing be so flirty what beyond her mind. He would do this a lot but not push it any further than harmless flirts.

The wind sang through the thin branches of the trees. Her mind wandered as Aventus carried on with his long tales. Memories of her old home, her abusive family, and the mysterious murder of his father. In the back of Sissel's head there was a burning question, it was taking up most of her thoughts... Where is Brittle. "Aventus... Brittle... Was she there when you left Honorhall?" The young man pondered a moment, "... Ah! No. She was adopted not long after you. Lucky her, yeah?" There was a pinch of jealousy. I always wondered what would have changed about him if he was adopted. I always felt like he stayed away from my home because he was longing for a new family that would never come. A beautiful home with a loving family, something he never had, even when his mother was alive. 

"Well, I don't need to walk you home. I know you can handle yourself. Just remember fur is pretty flammable, in case you run into some wolves." His grinned plastered so naturally on his face. "I'll see you later, Sissel. Nine be with you."   
"Eight be with you, Aventus." I nodded after the exchange of our proper Gods. I hope I will see him soon, everyone in my house is so boring... Aventus is the light in a dark cave. With the soon-to-be assassin out of sight the mageling walked home, the only company of her was the breeze and snow.

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat short but I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Please share your thoughts.


End file.
